Secret Royal Journal
by ZHinata317
Summary: When Ganon strikes Hyrule, Zelda plans to leave and find help. Soon she runs into Link, who is immediately ready to help her. Will this be enough?


**Secret Royal Journal**

Dear Journal,

I do not know why I have you. I suppose I do not want to be forgotten when I die. With the raging war, anyone may die at any second. I am lost right now, though I am home. There is much that I do not know. I know my secret and I know where I belong. I know that Ganon started the war. I know that the citizens of Hyrule should be looking up to me for guidance, but they do not, because they do not know my secret. I know that the castle should be my home, but it is not.

I do not know why I went into the castle this morning. I suppose it was worth the preparations. I did not use my magic. The guards were not at the door. When I got inside, I heard the king say that half of the guards were captured. I did not expect to see the king. Ganon could easily take him now. What does Ganon want?

When I heard a scream, I ran outside. I should not have been surprised, but I was. This scream was different, almost familiar. I stared at the town in horror. The fire was raging. People were running inside. I should have joined them. In the center of the town, in front of the fountain, Ganon stood. Suddenly, his eyes were on me. I finally ran home, wondering when the war would end.

-Zelda

Dear Journal,

What do you think will become of me? Do you think that someone will save me? It is not likely, I know. Hope is still efficient, correct? Oh, but what if I die tomorrow? Or this day or this hour or this minute? What about Hyrule? What will happen to the people?

I will not guide Hyrule, nor will I hide. I want to help defeat Ganon. Tomorrow I will go to Ordon to find help. Then I will travel to Kakariko. Hopefully, by the time I leave Kakariko, I will be satisfied with who I have.

-Zelda

Dear Journal,

I made it to Ordon. Before I left, I decided to go into the castle again. As soon as I got to the entrance, a growl startled me. I gasped and ran outside. I was so clumsy! I ran right into someone! I looked up at the blond blue-eyed boy for a moment. I did not run until he opened his mouth, most likely to speak.

I stayed at my house and put my things in a basket to prepare for my trip. Then I ate warm soup. When I was done, I got up to put my robe on. I picked up my basket and ran outside. I sighed. It was time to steal a horse.

That was when I saw him again. The boy mounted his horse. I do not know what got into me. "Wait!" I shouted. The boy turned his head and smiled at me. He was waiting for me to speak. "Are you from Ordon?" I asked. I told him that I was headed there. The boy nodded and told me to get on his horse.

Epona, the horse, was magical. We arrived at Ordon soon. The boy introduced himself as Link. "I'm Zelda," I told him. I also told him why I came to Ordon. He volunteered to be the first to join my army.

An army! What is wrong with me? What will happen if I just make the war go on longer? I am supposed to keep Hyrule in peace. I suppose, soon, sacrifices will be made so that I can fulfill my duties.

-Zelda

Dear Journal,

I have not left Ordon. I suppose that is because I want to learn more about Link. He is very welcoming. He is letting me stay at his house.

I know I should not have, but I looked at some of Link's belongings when he went to the ranch. I could not believe my eyes! Before me lay the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield! I read that the Master Sword cannot be wielded by evil. It is supposed to be at Sacred Grove. Now Link has it. How could this be?

Is Link the one who was chosen by the goddesses? If he is, will he defeat Ganon? Ganon's power is different from anything I have seen before. He must have the Triforce of Power. I hope Link knows what he is up against.

Maybe I should leave and let Link stay home. If he dies fighting Ganon, I will never forgive myself. But he may be my only hope. If he really is the chosen hero, the chances of his victory are high. I suppose I could stay a little longer.

A few minutes ago, Link brought home fish. He is awfully kind. He told me that I could eat, but I asked him to wait for a few minutes. Well, my minutes are finished.

-Zelda

Dear Journal,

This morning, Link told me that he was on his way to Kakariko. He told me that I should stay in the inn, where I would be comfortable. He said that I could talk to the other villagers if I got lonely. He introduced me to Talo, Malo, Ilia, and Colin. But how could I let Link leave?

I did not want Link to leave. I tried begging him to take me with him. However, I did not want to beg for long. As soon as I tried to get down on my knees, he agreed to take me to Kakariko. He smiled at me then. I smiled back without hesitation.

Epona galloped swiftly. I almost fell off! Link almost fell with me. He must have seen my arms flying from the corner of his eye. Link took his arms off of Epona and tried to help me. He managed to grab my arm, but I was still falling. Just in time, Link locked his arms around Epona's neck and the journey continued.

Now I am in Kakariko. Link has left the inn. I wonder where he is right now.

-Zelda

Dear Journal,

I cannot find Link. I fell asleep last night, hoping to see him in the morning. He is not here. I hope he is okay. What if he is injured in the wilderness and no one is there to help him. Or worse?

I ate breakfast and lunch alone. For breakfast I had a warm broth with part of a pumpkin. It was nice to eat something warm on this cold winter day. For lunch I had another kind of soup. I had tea again. I did not mind that. I am just lonely.

I do not find silence golden now, when it makes me feel lost. I suppose I would have been okay with the loneliness if I had not noticed it. And pleasure, oh pleasure, it is such a shy thing, hiding in groups, leaving me lonely at the moment. I wonder why it must move so frequently. I have it for a moment and then it is suddenly gone. What is causing it to hesitate?

-Zelda

Dear Journal,

I know I am foolish, but I set off to find Link in the middle of the night. I brought with me the few things that I have: my diary and the thick clothes that I currently wear. You are my diary, Journal. You do not overreact to what I tell you. For this, I thank you.

I am lost in a forest. It is dark, but it must be morning by now. It must be. Journal, I do not think that I can take this for must longer. My people are suffering at this very moment. My people! Time is such an issue right now.

I hate this. I hate the loneliness. I hate the fire and the scream, still replaying in my head. I hate his eyes, those horrid evil eyes. Those eyes could have scared me to death! Sometime I want to long for death. I despise my life. I hate this—all of this.

My jaw hurts. I clench my teeth together to keep them from making noise. I do not know what causes my fear. I suppose I just do not want _him_ to find me. The way he looked at me, I would say he was ready to buy me for a trillion rupees if he could? No, he was ready to steal me.

Link is lost. I am lost. We are not lost together.

-Zelda

Dear Journal,

Well, what should I say? This morning, I woke up in Link's arms. He was smiling. Smiling!

Then came the scream. Link's shout came next. I listened to him and ran When I ran out of breath, I fell.

Then came the bomb. When I turned around, Link was not there. The fire was.

What more could I say. Link died because of me. Ganon set the trap. End of story.

_-_Zelda

Dear Journal,

Today I heard beautiful music. It reminded me of Link, in a way. I was already lost, so I followed the sound.

The sound disappeared, but I would not quit, Journal. I continued onward.

Soon I found a house. It was a small cottage. I ran up to it and burst inside. I must have blushed, Journal. Three sets of eyes stared at me.

One of them belonged to Link! I shouted his name in joy. The next second, though, I must have blushed again.

Link introduced me to the post man. The post man had been asked to deliver Telma's cat to a skilled vet. He had gotten lost. He hadn't wanted to accept Telma's request in the first place, but she threatened to ban him from her bar. It's sad. She must love her cat.

Link's arm was partially burnt. He told me not to overreact. I tried not to be stubborn. We will stay in the cottage tonight.

-Zelda

Dear Journal,

I woke up and the post man was gone! It's my fault, Journal. Ganon took him.

I have a theory. I think he wants to fight me. He thought he just needed to start the war, but I was not at the throne. Now I suppose he wants me back in Hyrule. He wants me to lead Hyrule through war

"Stop, Link," I said. "You won't find him. He wouldn't leave the cat of he had the choice. Just take me back to Hyrule." I paused. "Link, I am the lost princess of Hyrule. We must go. And when we get there, we must fight."

Link and I are back in Hyrule with Epona and Telma's cat. Link knows that I have you now. He let me write this entry.

-Zelda

Dear Journal,

Where should I start? The Hylian villagers all know about the lost princess, who happened to come back this morning. Boy, it's annoying.

Well, my father was welcoming. I introduced him to Link.

Father went straight from hugging me to shaking Link's hand, saying, "It nice to know that Hyrule rests on the shoulders of a gifted one." I wish he wouldn't do that. Link is probably under a lot of pressure right now.

So basically, I went to Hyrule and told Father that I was his daughter. He was excited and happy so he threw a feast for me.

I do not deserve any of this, Journal, especially with the war raging on. The last time Hyrule was attacked like this, I ran away. I acted like a coward. I was a coward, Journal.

But I came back. A year after running away, I came back to Hyrule. Two months after coming back to Hyrule, I came back to my kingdom.

But does this really rid me of guilt?

-Zelda

Dear Journal,

The post man came back today. He is Ganon's messenger now. Ganon's commands for us were to borrow his messenger and to ask for help from three people.

I told Link to pick them all, but he asked me to at least pick one. Of course, I gave in, though he was not going to argue. Sometimes I do not know what to do with myself.

I thought for a while. Who could really help?

-Zelda


End file.
